List of Captain Heroic: The Heroic Avenger Episodes
The list of episodes from the CGI television series, ''Captain Heroic: The Heroic Avenger''. Season 1 # An Heroic Beginnings: Tired and had enough of his family always fighting each other for years, 18-year old Victor Payne runaway from home and than goes on a life changing adventure where he find a strange mask which thus turning him into the superhero, Captain Heroic. # Family Matters: As Victor works of mastering his powers, his siblings take him on a joyride as part of them apologizing for always fighting each other and didn't even care about him. Than, Victor goes as Captain Heroic where he battles his first supervillain, Captain Darkness, who he think that he would easy to be beat. But, realize that he seem a bit powerful than him. As he about to meet his match, Captain Darkness reveal that his has encounter his parents a long time ago, before he was ever born. # Animal Instincts: While taking down an criminal empire, Captain Heroic quickly made a enemy in mad scientist crime boss, Dr. Dwayne Blitzowski, who has become Dr. Chimera, by turning himself into any human/animal-like hybrids. As he try to defeat the animal-hybrid changing villain, Victor find himself accidentally revealing his secret to his best friend/roommate, Charles "Charlie" Cunningham. # Rival: While having a normal day, Victor goes as Captain Heroic where he battles a alien named Di'Skull, who gives a offer of being his personally rival, he agrees always when he reveal that if he refuse, he would destroy the entire Earth, along with him. But, as the fight goes on, Captain Heroic proven that he powerless against Di'Skull when he about to unleashed his unlimited powers. Will Captain Heroic figure a way of how to defeats the unstoppable criminal in the know galaxy or die trying? # A Sting from the Past: With Valentine's Day coming, Victor feel sad when its reveal that he lost his girlfriend, Keri Goldberg when he was a teenager. Than, he see that some women were attacked if they discuss a semi-humanoid pink wasp, causing Captain Heroic to remember something happen to Keri, thus causing him to investigates this mystery. Than, he soon encounter his long thought-to-be-dead MIA girlfriend, Keri Goldberg, who now transform herself in the Pink Wasp, where he learn that she goes a bit bonker and start targeting other women when she think that they might take him away from her. Now, Captain Heroic must stop his old girlfriend before she can target another woman in sight! # Alone Together: While fighting each other, Captain Heroic and Captain Darkness both getting themselves trapped in a wasteland desert dimensional where they are forced to works together to get out even its mean possible for them not been fighting around so much if they weren't be so much easily target! # Total Blackout Much?: When a mysterious blackout appears after stopping an jewelry robbery, Captain Heroic begins to investigates this. Than, learn that an new villain named Static is behind of this and prepare that he make sure that Captain Heroic will get the shock of his life. Can, Captain Heroic find a way of how to defeat a villain who he can't simply touch or get himself totally shocked? # Love Stings: # Everyone Talk About the Weather: # Secrets and Lies: # Call of the Wild: # Framed: # Sibling Loves: # Hunting Seasons: # Showdown, Pt. 1: # Showdown, Pt. 2: Season 2 # An New Day Dawn: # The Heroic-Hunter: # Mother's Day: # Operation: Saving Captain Heroic: # All in the Day's Work: # Redesign: # Vendetta: # This Is Why I Hate Valentine's Day!: # Reality Check: # Rising Darkness: # The Incredible Shrinking Captain Heroic!: # Reinforcement: # Moral Code: # Untold Secrets (1): # Truths Revealed (2): # The Enemy of my Enemy: Season 3 # Back with a Vengeance, Pt. 1: # Back with a Vengeance, Pt. 2: # Captain Heroic No More!, Pt. 1: # Captain Heroic No More!, Pt. 2: # Reactivation: # The Beast Within: # The Return of an Old Friend: # For Real: # The Heroic-Verse, Pt. 1: # The Heroic-Verse, Pt. 2: # The Heroic-Verse, Pt. 3: # The Heroic-Verse, Pt. 4: # The Heroic-Verse, Pt. 5: # Alliance: # # Season 4 # Reunion, Pt. 1: # Reunion, Pt. 2: # Reunion, Pt. 3: # Where's Victor?: # Sound and Fury: # It's a Mystery: # Speed Demons: # Love is in the Air: # Party Animals: # The Halloween Hotel, Pt. 1: # The Halloween Hotel, Pt. 2: # Feeling Chaotic: # Look into the Light: # Heroic War, Pt. 1: # Heroic War, Pt. 2: # Heroic War, Pt. 3: Season 5 #Special Delivery: #Captain Heroic vs. the Heroic Revenge Squad!, Pt. 1: #Captain Heroic vs. the Heroic Revenge Squad!, Pt. 2: #Broken Images (1): #Opposite Attraction (2): #Welcome to Anitopia, Pt. 1: #Welcome to Anitopia, Pt. 2: #Evolution: #And The Winner Is...: #Darkness vs. Chaotic: #Perfect Day: #The Final Battle, Pt. 1: #The Final Battle, Pt. 2: #The Final Battle, Pt. 3: #The Final Battle, Pt. 4: #For All Seasons: Category:Lists